Nobody's Heart Can Break
by Entoxica
Summary: We all know the story of Chain of Memories: Larxene and Marluxia betrayed the Organization, then Axel betrayed them before they were killed by Sora. But is that the real story? Was it really so cut and dry? Or, was it an unfortunate turn of events? Larxel
1. The Beginning

The infamous pyro of Organization XIII was resting lazily, enjoying the calm that was the World That Never Was. He looked out his window with his green eyes and saw the slowly forming Kingdom Hearts. Very slowly. The first one was destroyed cruelly by Sora, and few hearts had been gathered since then. Axel sighed and closed his eyes, determined to get a peaceful sleep.

For about 3 seconds.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAXXXXEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" Axel fell backward in the couch he was sitting on, grumbling as he rubbed his head, his red hair flattened slightly. He glared up at the door, where three seconds later, a woman stood, panting agrily. Her hair stood up in two messy strands, and her green eyes flashed with a dangerous glint that Axel knew too well. Larxene glared at Axel dangerously, her hands clenched against her hips.

Axel stood up, "What'd I do this time?" he asked, bored. Larkene stomped over to Axel and poked him in the chest with her manicured nails. He winced slightly, knowing this wasn't punishment for some prank or something stupid like leaving the toilet seat up. No, she would've exploded before now if it was something petty like that. This was something worse.

"What'd you do?! IT'S NOT A WHAT! IT A WHO! IT'S WHO YOU DID!!!"

Axel looked down at Larxene, "Whenever you feel like it, start making sense." He sighed.

"YOU SLEPT WITH ME YOU IDIOT!" Larxene stomped her foot, which was on top of Axel's. He winced and pulled his throbbing foot up, now hopping around the room. Larxene narrowed her eyes at her lover, tapping her foot impatiently.Axel hopped over to Larxene, "This," _hop_ "is," _hop_ "news," _hop_ "to," _hop_ "you," _hop_ "how?" _hop_ _hop_ _hop_. He hopped over to the sofa, falling on to it as he babied his foot. Larxene rolled her eyes and walked over to Axel, glaring at him some more.

He sighed, "Just tell me why you're mad."

"Because, Mr. _"I'm so sexy,"_ IT WAS BLUE!"

Axel looked up at Larxene like she lost her mind, "What was blue?" Larsene flung her hands in the air with an exasperated sigh. She gingerly rubbed her temples as she faced the door, trying to drown out Axel's, um, Axelness. Axel looked at his lover's back, "Look. Just be blunt with me. You always are anyways. Why are you pissed off at me?" Larxene remained silent, still trying to get peace of mind. Axel stood up and slowly walked over to the Savage Nymph, wrapping his hands around her waist. "Listen, I'm not that smart. To be honest, I have no idea what's going on. Not even the smallest clue. I need you to tell me." Larxene sighed and turned around, keeping herself in the ring Axel formed around her body. She reached her own arms up and slung them over his head, leaning her head on his shoulder.

The two stood like that for a bit, their pulses syncronizing into one. Axel looked down at Larxene, and she looked at him. She looked away and whispered softly, "I'm pregnant." And, for the first time in history, a Nobody fainted.

... Axel awoke hours later, sweating in his bed. He looked around wildly, seeing Larxene sleeping next to him, looking more peaceful than she ever did awake. He sighed and layed his head on his pillow, staring at his ceiling. He gave a small smile, he had the strangest dream. He dreamed that Larxene was pregnant. He almost laughed out loud at the absurdity of it all. Nobodies don't get pregnant. It never happened since the existence of the worlds. He sat up, prepared to wake up Larxene about his hilarious dream, but she was already awake. She propped herself on her shoulders, looking up at Axel, "Feel better?"

"Eh?" Axel looked at Larxene, who sighed as she pushed herself to a sitting position.

"I swear, you're hopeless. Even Demyx is more likely to survive in the real world than you." She looked up at Axel with those eyes that had so many moods; anger, spiteful joy, lust, even something that Axel could mistake for love. This, however, was something else. Her eyes had a softness to them, one that seemed sad and happy at the same time. "You forgot what happened today, didn't you?" Axel thought about it for a second, he couldn't remember what happened before his crazy dream. He shook his head, expecting a punch to the head for forgetting something important. It never came. Larxene touched Axel's shoulder, and said as bluntly as possible, "You're gonna be a father."

Axel laughed, "Larxene, don't be ridiculous. Nobodies don't exist. If you don't exist, you cannot bring something into existence. It's logic." He leaned over to Larxene, "You had the same dream I did."

"Axel, think. What are the chances that two nobodies would dream the same thing, when we don't dream in the first place?" Axel froze, thinking about that one. "Trust me Axel, I'm having a baby. And it's yours. Face it."

"I can't." Axel shook his head, "Do you have any idea how deep the shit we're in is? We'll suffocate in it, and no one will even be able to know we're buried."

Larxene flicked Axel's forehead, "Never say that again," she growled.

Axel ignored Larxene's comment, "If the Organization learns we're anything more than two nobodies forced into an allyship resentfully and against their will, we'll be living in Hell. This, this will make Hell seem like a topical paradise with girls in skimpy bathing suits serving fruit punch in coconuts with little umbrellas. Got it memorized?"

Larxene rolled her eyes, "Stop acting like we have no choice. If I have a baby, we all die. If I get an abortion, it'll be obvious and we'll die. So, we have to act like there's nothing wrong and hide when the baby comes. We need to do all this discreetly and without the Organization getting suspicious."

"In other words, we're doomed and should enjoy the last moments of our life." Axel sighed, throwing himself on his pillow. Larxene glared at Axel, "Larxene, you're about as subtle as a burning car crash near a propane factory, there's no way we can pull this off."

"We'll think of something," Larxene purred in Axel's ear, noticing his uncomfortable change of breathing. She grinned seductively, "Sooo, since we don't have anyhting to lose, let's practice the ultimate pregnancy protection there is.

AN: **>.>  
Sorry Pervies, chapter ends there. No lemons. gets attacked by rabid larxel fans**


	2. The Mission

**AN: Okay, his chapter has a Lemon. I went through my romance novels to try and make it a _tasteful_ lemon, but it is a lemon none-the-less. So, if you hate them, don't hate me for making one.**

Axel was in sweet sweet dream land, where all the girls wore short skirts and he was the only man for miles. Larxene would be in a bikini, and would whisper words in the ear that aroused him to the point of no return. This was the life... Until a loud knocking woke him up.

He grumbled and yelled at the door, "Whadya want?"

He heard a voice reply, "Axel, there's going to be a meeting. So wake up and get your robes on."

"Yeah yeah," the Pyro mumbled, "Thanks Demyx."

"Oh, and, one more thing? Can you wake up Larxene? I REALLY don't wanna do it." Axel looked next to him, where Larexene was oblivious to the conversation, "Whatever," he called back, hearing the sound of Demyx dissapating into darkness. Axel started nudging Larxene, "Hey, wake up, the superiors want us."

"Tell them I'm too busy," she mumbled, pulling the covers tight around her. Axel sighed and started poking the bundle that was now Larxene, "Go away..." she mumbled, trying to fall back asleep.

Axel sighed, there was more than one way to wake a sleeping nobody. He started poking Larxene's leg, which sprang out to kick him. Now, this woulda hurt if he wasn't on his guard, but the moment Larxene's foot saw the light of day, he grabbed it. "Let go of my foot," a voice from the covers whispered menacingly. Axel looked at Larxene and shook his head. Looks like he has to do it the hard way. He dug her fingers into Larxene's foot, wiggling them over her sensitive flesh. A sound that could only described as a screech sprang from Larxene's throat, and Axel felt electricity jolt through his body, sending him flying back. Larxene stood over him, clad in only her panties and lacy bra, "If you ever do that, you won't live to regret it!" She glared at Axel, who only smirked. She only got angrier at that smirk, and threatened: "Listen up fire boy; the only reason I'm nice to you is that you're the sexiest man anywhere, and are good in bed. Upset me, and let's just say you'll barely even qualify as a man."

Axel looked up calmly at the Savage Nymph, "You know, there's a meeting going on, one that we'll have to attend. And, though I'm sure a lot of the members would like having you appear before them like this, you might want to put on your robe." Larxene snapped her fingers, her robe materializing around her. She smirked at Axel, dissapating into the meeting room. "Damn... I hate when she does that." His own uniform materialized around him, and he appeared in the meeting room as well.

"You're late." The cold voice of the leader spoke, while the rest of the members staring at Axel, Larxene included.

Axel smirked, "Sorry, I was sent on a wild goose chase." Demyx sweatdropped and looked at Larxene, who smirked beneath her hood, unknown to any member other than herself. Axel looked up at Xemnas, "So, are we gonna talk, or are we just gonna sit here and stare at my body." He smirked, knowing that a certian member realized the last comment was directed towards her. She looked away from him, trying to make a point, and gave a small "hmmph." She crossed her legs, determined not to look at him. Axel glanced at her, his smirk growing deeper.

"Marluxia." The pink-haired man looked up at the leader, "We've found an item of interest. You will be in charge of guarding it."

"And, it is?"

"A girl. She has the abilities to control memories. We'll be keeping her in a castle. Castle Oblivion." Xemnas explained coldly.

"I see." Marluxia nodded, warping out of the room.

"Axel and Larxene. You will help Marluxia guard the upper floors. We'll decide on a team to take care of the lower floors." The two nobodies nodded, before warping out of the room into Larxene's.

"Well." Axel stated, looking to Larxene. "Well," he repeated, "What do ya think of the turn of events?"

"Couldn't have planned it better myself," Larxene smirked.

"Really? Enlighten me." Axel crossed his arms as he stared at Larxene.

"Use that empty head of yours for once Axel," Larxene sighed, poking Axel's forehead, "We're guarding a _little girl._ All we have to do is scare her into thinking that she'll die a horrible and painful death if she leaves, then it's nothing. Knowing Marluxia, he'll get bored with his duty, and pin the job on us while he goes off to take care of his precious flowers. The squad in charge of the basements will stay down there and do their job. And we'll be alone and unwatched, doing whatever pops into our heads. How could it be a problem?"

"What if even one part of this master plan of yours is out of sync? What if the litle girl doesn't scare easily enough to be docile and stay put? What if Marluxia finds his job more interesting then you think he will? What if the members in the basements check on us all the time? What if they have a way to watch us? And, childbirth would draw everyone within a thousand miles attention. I hear it's a very painful experience," Axel countered, not wanting to get caught in a position he would prefer staying out of.

"Relax." Larxene spoke softly, "I'll take a break when the time comes, and you'll cover me. I'll leave the brat with some old couple. Then I'll come back good as new. No one will ever know."

"Better than new," Axel corrected, "No way in Hell we're letting _this_ happen again."

Larxene smirked and pressed her body against Axel's, "No need to worry. I'm not a bimbo. I'll make sure I'll **never** be pregnant again."

Axel gave a fake gasp, "No sex?"

Larxene glared playfully at the nobody, "You don't have that self-control and you know it," she purred, kissing his neck. He growled back, crushing his lips onto hers. She moaned lightly as she felt the pyro's fire ignite within her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing herself closer to him. He gently pushed her to the ground, both deciding the trip to the bed wasn't worth it. Her hands started undoing his robe while his hands did the same to hers. When the garments were disposed of, the two exploded in a frenzy of passion and kissed fiercely, there hands moving lower and lower down the others' backs. when they reached their destinations, the undergarments were immediately tossed off. Axel hungrily nuzzled her neck, nibbling lightly. Larxene moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist. Her nails clawed at Axel's back as he entered her, leaving marks. Axel winced slightly at the pain on his back, and grasped her tightly, holding on as though he'd never let go. Larxene buried her head in his chest as the two became one in body and soul.

Larxene sighed and looked up at her lover, looking deep into his eyes. She hoped that throughout their immortal lives, they would always be like this. That they would always have this burning desire for one another, knowing no other could do. She clung to Axel as he picked her up and layed her in the bed. She looked up at him, her eyes full of neither anger, nor sarcasm, nor any of her usual traits. He looked at her with the same emotion, and climbed in next to her, his arms wrapping around her body. Larxene sighed in contentment, and fell asleep in his arms without any mistrust or fear for the future.

**AN: I don't like making very descpritive lemons. I feel fake when I try.**


	3. Fake Hearts

Axel opened his eyes slowly, looking next to him at Larxene. In her slumber, she was less savage, and more of a nymph than ever. Of course, it helped to know that she was clothless under the blanket. Axel chuckled and started shaking Larxene, "Wake up sleepy-head. We have to train if we want to be able to go to Castle Oblivion." Larxene groaned a little, but otherwise gave no sign she heard Axel. The said pyro chuckled again, "You don't want me to repeat yesterday's tactics, do you?" 

Larxene sat up quickly and glared at Axel, "Why do you insist being such an annoying nobody?"

Axel smirked, "Cause I love to." At the word "love" Larxene's face fell. Axel mentaly hit himself for being an idiot, "Larxene, are you going to do that every time I say love?" he asked, seeing her dispair.

"I can't help it. None of this makes sense to me."

Axel sighed and pulled her into an embrace, "Don't think about it. It won't help and only makes things worse."

Larxene pushed Axel away, "Why do we do this!? We don't love each other, we _can't._ So why do we keep on doing this together!?"

Axel smirked, "Well, you do me because I'm sexy. I do you because you're the only girl," he replied.

Larxene glared at Axel, "Don't give me that bull. I have _no_ interest in any other men, even the ones hotter than you. And I doubt you'd have any interest in another woman. So, there's obviously something. But, if it isn't love, what is it?"

Axel looked at Larxene seriously, "Nobodies have no hearts, and yet I've seen enough anger for there to be a million hearts in our leader alone. Maybe there's a fake heart in him, making anger. And maybe we have a fake love."

"That isn't good enough. I mean, so much can be called fake love." Larxene pulled her knees up to her chest, "A summer romance, a one-night stand, so much gets called a fake love. But, we're more than that. And at the same time, so much less." Axel wrapped his arms around her, burying her head in his chest, "I want to really love you. To make this more than just sex. I don't want to be a slut."

Axel sighed and tilted Larxene's face up to his, "You're no slut Larxene. And even if you are," he gently kissed her lips, "I'm much worse than you." She smiled and kissed him back. Axel reluctantly broke the kiss, "Now come on, we need to go to the training grounds or we get our asses fried." Larxene laughed and climbed out of bed, reaching for her clothes. Axel shook his head in amazement, this was the same girl who was on the verge of tears a few seconds ago. Well, there certianly wasn't any other girl on any world like Larxene. Probably a very good thing for that possible world.

Larxene threw her kunai vigorously at the dummy (no, not Axel XD), hitting it in the place it's heart would be if it wasn't made of straw. She sighed and went over to the dummy mumbling, "Geez, why do I have to come and get these. Why can't I have a freaking boomerang that comes back when I hit the target." She pulled her weapons out of the dummies, giving them a kick. She walked back to her place, getting in a fighting stance. Seconds later, an irriatated Larxene blew up the dummies. All the other members (other than Axel) left at this point, wanting to keep their lives. The pyro chuckled, and Larxene shot him a glare, "You think this is funny?"

Axel walked up to Larxene, "I was going to use the word cute. It's adorable how angry you get at an object."

Larxene looked away, a slight blush on her cheeks, "Don't patronize me bub." Axel laughed and poked her forehead. Larxene's blush grew deeper, "You know, I can blow you up just as easily as that dummy."

Axel blew off her idle threat and looked at the last remaining dummy. He snapped his fingeres and the dummy burst into flames, "As can I." He smirked at Larxene, who was looking determinedly away from him. Axel looked around quickly, spotting no members of the Organization. He grabbed Larxene's waist and pressed her body against his, "Now, apologize for being rude to me."

Larxene turned redder than her lover's hair and struggled against his grip, "Don't play this game with me!" Axel smirked and planted a kiss on her forehead, which was growing hotter by the second. Larxene glared up at the pyro, "I **will** kill you Axel!"

"Tsk tsk Larxene. What would you tell our leader?"

"That you attacked me." She pouted and glared harder at Axel, who laughed at her comment. Now," she pulled at her arms, "let me go!" Axel smiled at Larxene, and she found her resistance fading, _Why did that gods give such an annoying creature such a sexy body?!_ she swore mentally, _He just misuses it!_ An idea formed in her mind and she smirked. She leaned up and kissed Axel's neck, gripping his shoulders tightly.

The cockiness seemed to evaporate from Axel in a second, and his own face turned red. Larxene smiled and stepped away from Axel, who seemed very busy trying to regain his natural facial color. "That was dirty," Axel mumbled, rubbing the place Larxene kissed. Larxene laughed evily at this remark, flicking Axel's nose. She turned away, but before she could walk off, Axel grabbed her sides and pulled her up to him, "And one dirty trick deserves another," he whispered in her ear. He tickled her sides, forcing the Savage Nymph into laughter. She elbowed Axel's gut, making him let go of her and grip his stomach. "Such a feisty girl," he mumbled, looking at the now extremely angry Larxene.

Larxene growled, "I warned you Axel, now you have to pay the price." She clutched at his robes, pulling his face close to her's. But, just before Larxene could carry out whatever evil idea was in her mind, footsteps sounded in the hallways, and coming for the training grounds. Larxene and Axel quickly jumped apart from each other, and formed abilis. So, when Marluxia came in, he saw Larxene examining her kunais for sharpness while Axel practiced fire manipulation by forming shapes with it. He walked casually torwards Larxene, not noticing her protective lover bristle.

"So Larxene, you will be under my command in this misson. Do you have the obedience for it I wonder..." Larxene narrowed her eyes, clearly ready to threaten the pink-haired nobody.

"What do you want Marluxia?" Axel stepped forward and stood next to Marluxia, "Shouldn't you be watering your flowers or something like that?"

Marluxia glared at Axel, "I'm simply making sure that you two will serve me under this misson fully and without question. Otherwise, the entire plan could fail."

"Plan?" Axel looked questioningly at Marluxia, who just shook his head with a smirk and walked off. "Well, that was weird. Even for him."

**AN: Sorry guys, short chappie. And Don't worry, Chain of Memories will happen soon n.n**


End file.
